Sonnet 23
by mikibd16
Summary: My personal attempt at a SASUSAKU, HIGH SCHOOL fan fic. Basically; Sasuke is a new student and decides to be an ass to Sakura. Based more on Shippuden with the exception of Sasuke being completly emotionally constipated. Minor NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.


Even though I've always been happy, I've always felt like there was something missing in my life. A piece of me that would always be there given the chance. A piece that would make me whole. I've never let anything get me down. Maybe I'm extremely optimistic. Maybe I've just been sheltered. Well…that's what I thought. Until that one day. The day that everything changed for me…

"Hey Sakura…SAKURA!!! There you are." That's Yamanaka, Ino. She's been my best chick friend since we were in Kindergarten. Oh and I might call her Ino-pig or something that has to do with a swine from time to time. It's just like when she calls me Forehead. We have a tough love relationship I guess. But that's just how we are. Because we just kick awesomeness's ass like that. I guess she decided that I wasn't allowed to enjoy my normal routine of studying in the library. I always come to school an hour early to read. So when she plopped down next to me and disturbed my stack of books, I knew something was up. Anyways, I should probably pay attention to her now…her eyes are starting to glaze over. That means gossip… "Woman, are you back on planet Earth yet?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about Ino?"

"You were spacing out again Sakura…anyways, Naruto is looking for you."

"Okay…why's he looking for me?"

"He says it's a secret."

"Let me guess, you already know the secret don't you?"

"Yup. So guess what Forehead…I know something you don't know and it's so freaking juicy that I'm going to have to stop eating gushers for fear of drowning!"

"You're such a fruit loop wrapped up in the fruit rollup you call gossip."

"What color fruit loop?"

"Umm…Red."

"Coolio. Wait…what does that mean?"

"Well red is my favorite color but fruit loops are my least favorite cereal. So…you're my most favorite nasty person that I love to death. Plus, you go well with my hair."

"Haha…we're amazing if I do say so myself Watson."

"Ino, you just finished reading Sherlock Homes?! You started that in sixth grade and we're sophomores!"

"Hehe. You're just mad because I read English not that weird William Shakespeare stuff."

"Ino, William Shakespeare was English therefore so is the language he communicated in."

"Thy is not English."

"Thy is Old English Ino. Old English is what modern English stemmed from."

"Well then thyself is confused by the word thy."

"Ino…just…never mind."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" That would be my load-mouthed best guy friend, Uzumaki, Naruto. I secretly think he's only my friend so that he can kill my hearing and my IQ. Anyways, I must now chide him for screaming in my freaking ears again.

"Ow. I'd like to keep my hearing considering the fact I need it for the rest of my life!"

"Hehe. Umm…sorry Sakura-Chan." Aww. I can never stay mad at him when he does the whole, I'm-going-to-scratch-the-back-of-my-head-and-grin-at-you-sheepishly thing.

"So, you were looking for me? What for?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that my friend Teme is coming here instead of having private tutors!"

"Umm…okay…when's he coming?"

"Well, It's about seven thirty now and classes start at eight so I'm guessing he'll be here soon. That's why we have to go meet up with the gang and wait for him at the main entrance!"

"Naruto, we shouldn't all meet him at once. That's too much to handle on ones' first day at a new school. How about you, Ten-Ten and Neji go. That way he can meet them before they go to their homeroom."

"But what about you, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata?"

"We can meet him when you bring him to our homeroom. I'm guessing you made sure that he was put in our homeroom right and your classes?"

"Of course…but umm…maybe you should come with me, Neji and Ten-Ten. You're going to be spending the most time with him."

"What?! Why?"

"Teme's really smart just like you so I checked with the office and he's in most of your classes."

"Great. Now I can't get any reading done today…"

"You're such a geek attack Sakura. What if he's like the hottest hottie to ever be hot?" Wow, didn't I pick a winner of a best chick friend…

"Ino…you're such a tart. Come on Naruto, let's go." I guess my friends don't get the fact that I like reading. Especially medical texts. I find the human body fascinating. Not only that but I space out because whenever these two are together they start fighting over something stupid. It's funny though because apparently they always try to get me to side with them. We had finally reached the main entrance when it looked like Ino and Naruto might kill each other. I guess I should stop them from doing that, huh? "What are you two fighting about now?"

"Ino thinks that she should get to meet Teme first." Oh no, he's using his I-look-like-a-fox-plushie-so-you-will-succumb-to-my-ultimate-fluffiness face. This one's going to be a toughie.

"What's your angle Ino?"

"I should definitely meet him first, what if he's some pervert that tries to jump your bones? You know I would sacrifice myself for you Saku." Great. What is it war of the looks? Ino just pulled out the I'll-make-you-go-clubbing-with-me-every-night-and-never-allow-you-to-touch-a-book-again look. Ullgh…why me? Why did I have to get two best friends that are exactly alike? How are they alike you ask? Well, they both have blonde hair and blue eyes. They're also very loud and extremely obnoxious. Another thing, I couldn't live without them. Yes, I love them that much. I guess we're all just that amazingly quirky.

"Look, how about since we're all here we have him meet the others at lunch. I will meet your friend before Ino though. That way, you both win. Oh and Ino, no guy would want to jump my bones as soon as he meets me and even if he did, I'm a black belt.

"Oh I know a bunch of guys that want to do exactly what I just said Saku. You need to remove your nose from those stuffy old med books and insert it into a magazine." Oh god, here Ino goes with her, 'you read too much' lecture.

"What guys? There better not be any guys. Sakura-Chan you just keep reading those boring old books." Aw. Naruto, cutie-pie, I'm a big girl now and besides you can't play the big brother part, I'm older than you, hon.

"Look, how about both of you shut-up because I'm pretty sure that Naruto's friend is going to show up soon. Besides, I'm not interested in any guys right now and before you even think it Ino, I am not a lesbian."

"Aww-chica but we could totally do the whole wanna-be-lesbian-lover thing. It would be pretty awesome if I had a lesbian after me. Besides, you know how many guys are into the girl on girl thing? Come on Saku, take me right here baby." Oh god, she's actually trying to kiss me!

"Ahh! You freaking nut job! I AM NOT A LESBIAN AND THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER KISS YOUR RAUNCHY SELF!"

"Ahem."

"Shut-up Naruto. Don't clear your throat at me that freakazoid is trying to kiss me. I am not a freaking lesbian!"

"Umm…Sakura-Chan…I'm over here." I followed the sound of Naruto's voice to see that he was restraining Ino. She didn't look like she even needed it though. She was ogling the Naruto in front of her. Wait…if Naruto is restraining her, than how is he in front of her? Who am I hiding behind? I figured now would be a good time to let go of the poor persons shirt and greet him/her properly. I walked around the stranger and faced him. Oh and he was definitely male, he was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. He had this jet black hair that was spiky in the back and hanging in the front. He also had these amazing Onyx eyes that were beautifully offset by his pale complexion. "Guys, this is Teme. Aka: Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Hehe, hi Sasuke-kun." Oh god, Ino is drooling and fan-girling already. Less than a minute…that's a new personal record for her.

"Anyways, Teme the blonde idiot who wants to turn lez and take Sakura-Chan's purity is Ino." Oh no Naruto…you goody dummy dumb pop, now you've done it. Ino went into full bitch mode. When she and Naruto get like this, they remind me of a cheetah and an antelope. Naruto is the poor Antelope that can run like hell. But, Ino is the pissed and hungry cheetah that always comes out victorious. The guy named Sasuke just looked at them with a bored expression. That was until Ino attacked. Then he looked at me with the most amazing 'WTF' face I have ever seen.

"Haha. Nice face, anywho the name is Haruno, Sakura and I guess we have a lot of classes together. Sorry for thinking that you were Naruto a minute ago but Ino goes into these weird moments and she tries to attack me. I'll be leaving now; we have about fifteen minutes left before homeroom. If they don't stop fighting by then just go down this hall, take the second set of stairs on the left and turn right at the top. It's the last door directly at the end of the hall. See you there." Maybe I'm sadistic but seeing that total hottie looking completely confused with Naruto and Ino bitch fighting in the background was amazing.

|***|

It was sad but I realized that I needed a new place to read in the mornings. I had returned to the library only to have Ino, Naruto and the new guy interrupt me five minutes later. They kept yelling at me but I'm just so freaking sneaky that I had already hidden my marshmallow ear buds in my ears. And I had also hidden my Sony walkman in my pants pocket. Normally we have to wear uniforms that consist of a pleated skirt that reaches mid thigh, a button up blouse that is way too tight and knee socks. Then we have the optional pullover sweater. I really hate that stupid uniform. I swear it's the job of high schools everywhere to make girls wear the skimpiest outfits ever. Luckily, since it was the beginning of the new semester the school decided to be nice and let us dress casual for the day. I knew that Ino and Naruto would eventually figure out that I wasn't listening…but I didn't think the new kid would help them out. He had walked up behind me and plucked the ear buds from my ears. The next thing he did scared the crap out of me.

"You know, I shouldn't be the only one that has to listen to these two whine." What a creeper! He just whispered that in my ear and then blew into it. Ullgh…the nerve. But of course he didn't stop there. Oh no…of course he just had to lean on the table beside me and smirk at me. What a freaking butt munch!

"It's not my fault you didn't just follow my directions to home room." Ha! What now Mr. I-think-I-ooze-sexiness-from-everything-I-do.

"Hn." Did he just grunt and smirk at me simultaneously?! What a freaking paint-sniffer!

"Sakura-Chan…you didn't hear a thing lezzy and I said did you?" Wow, I never thought I would see the day when Naruto looked defeated.

"Don't call me a lezzy!" Wow, Ino screeching. Don't you see that this is exactly why I was listening to my Walkman now you meanie-meanie-jerky-loser-funny-face!

"Look! Naruto, Ino's not a lesbian she just shares a medical condition with you-"

"Mental retardation?" Ooh…you did not just interrupt me newbie…

"No. ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Anyways, we need to get to homeroom. You all just completely wasted my hour of silence and reading.

"But Sakura-Chan…why do we have to go now? The old hentai is always late." Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…he's always on time when there's a new kid… I'll let that one slide though because we're walking up the steps and you're not paying attention. Ready everybody? Let's countdown 'til Naruto falls on his butt. 5...4...3...2...1...? No falling down today? Aww-man.

"Naru-kun…no falling down today?" Ah-hah try to resist my ultimate super awesome pout of doom! Muahah-cough* Ow…mental coughing really hurts.

"Look away! Look away Sasuke-kun. Save yourself. It's her ultimate super awesome pout of doom!" Aw…Ino you're such a tart. The fake fainting thing doesn't work too well when you're walking on Naruto's right and newbie is on my left. That's okay though. I'll laugh when you fall then I'll help you back up cause I'm just that nice. Aw-man. Don't catch her Naruto!!!

"You guys are such meanie-weanie-bo-beanies." They really are! They ruin my private reading time, they make me meet another meanie and then Naruto doesn't even take his normal morning plunge.

"Aww…we're sorry Saku." Just because you're ignoring your new hottie to apologize to me doesn't mean I'll forgive you missy. Look, the safety of homeroom. Now I can ignore you three and talk to someone else. That someone else will be…Kiba! After I say hello to Hina and Shika. It's going to be easy with Kiba sitting beside Hina.

"Good morning Hina."

"G-good morning Sakura-Chan." Aww…she's so adorable. It's so cute that she likes Naruto…Wait. Now, no fainting even if Naruto is right behind me.

"Hey everyone, this is Uchiha, Sasuke. Teme, this is Shika and Hinata." Oh Naruto, you city bumpkin, I was speaking to Hina first. I don't care if she's in love with you. I call dibsies.

"Hey, you can introduce Mr. smirks-a-lot after I say good morning to Shika. Good morning Shika."

"Troublesome. Morning Sakura. What are your classes this semester?

"English 2 C.P, Bio A.P, Phys Ed and History A.P. You?"

"Same…why aren't you taking Anatomy and Physiology? Aw…Shika. You're so adorable when tired…

"Since I've been working with Tsunade-shishou, they said that I automatically pass as long as she gives them a good word. You can go back to sleep now." Aww…you're such a cutie. Anywho, time to talk to Kiba. It always bothers Naruto when I talk to him. Insert evil laugh here. Sorry! I don't want another mental cough… "Hey Kiba. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How about you Sak?" I love his smile. It reminds me of one of those cute little puppy dogs they take care of at his family's vet's office. Now to make small talk while listening in on Naruto's conversation.

"I'm pretty good. So how's my puppy doing?" And…time to listen in on Naruto. Thankfully I know you'll go on about things for about ten minutes. Anyways, Naruto isn't looking to happy.

"Ullgh. I hate it when Sakura-Chan is mad at me. She always goes and talks to dog breath. Normally she's at least nice enough to not do it in front of me…" wow Naruto, you look really mad. Maybe I should stop now…

"She has a valid reason to be mad at you. But I will agree that I don't like her talking to that guy." Newbie…I can understand Naruto but what makes you think that you can like who I do and don't talk to…hm?

"I have to go talk to Naruto now Kiba. Sorry, he and I kinda had a disagreement earlier and I can't stand to see him tear himself up over it."

"It's okay Sak, I'll see you when I pick up my sister. She has to talk with Tsunade today."

"Okay. See you then." Aw man, I hate fixing things with Naruto, he always makes me feel so bad. Oh well, I'll just step over the passed out Hina and here we are. "I'm not mad at you Naruto. I'm just frustrated with you and Ino." Speaking of Ino, why does she always harass Shika in the morning? They should just have babies and get it over with. "Oh and newbie…what makes you think that you can like or dislike the people I speak to?" That's right Naruto…you get that shocked look on your face. Now it's your turn Uchiha.

"Sakura-Chan, you heard our conversation?"

"Oh course I did Naruto, I was only five feet away from you." Great. He accomplished it again. Now I feel bad for eavesdropping. "Sorry Naru-kun. I won't do it again. But you, Uchiha, you I'm not done with quite yet."

"Look, I don't care what you all do for the last ten minutes of homeroom but I need you all to pay attention for a minute." Kakashi-Sensei is still as sneaky and creepy as ever. I hate it when he just pops in. Well, I guess I better sit down now. I don't want to be the last one standing.

"Kakashi-sensei's early?" Aw. Naru-kun…that's what you get when you don't take your morning fall down the stairs. You don't get to yell your annual, 'you're late' at Kakashi-sensei.

"So I guess we have a new student today…step forward and tell us a little about yourself." Great now I actually have to listen to this arrogant jerk…

"Uchiha, Sasuke." Wow, that wasn't as painful as I anticipated.

"Okay, that was painless. You can sit beside Naruto." No Kakashi-Sensei! No! Not behind me!!! I'm doomed. DOOMED!!! Well I guess I should explain the seating charts on my side of the room huh? Well first row is Shika alongside his best friend Akamichi, Chouji. Chouji is a sweetheart but never mention his weight…he's touchy about that subject. Behind Shika and Chouji are Hina and Kiba. After that is Ino and myself. Then there is Naruto behind Ino and now Uchiha behind me… again I ask…why me? Oh no…he's smirking at me again. He's planning something…do something…quick. Like…ah-hah I'll stick my tongue out at you, you meanie! Blah… Oh no now he's eyeing my tongue…don't falter woman. Keep it out. This is an insult…Here he comes…

"Are you sure you want to do that? You don't want to tempt anyone now do you?" Did he just blow in my ear again? I can't tell. I'm so embarrassed right now…Wait…Oh my freaking Kami! What did he mean by tempt someone? Just try to ignore it Sak. You can do it girl. Ahh! I still have five minutes of homeroom with this jerk. "Eep!" Grr…he just poked my butt with his foot! Oh…this guy is so going to regret ever getting rid of his fancy tutors and walking into my life.


End file.
